Verrat
by Lupina Riddle
Summary: Wenn du die Tochter Voldemorts wärst und Draco deine große Liebe, was würdest du machen, wenn er die Seiten wechseln will? COMPLETE
1. Erinnerungen

Wie schön doch dein langes, silbernes Haar auf deine schwarze Schuluniform fiel!

Mein Herz begann zu rasen, wenn mich der kühle, hoheitliche Blick deiner eisblauen Augen streifte!

Es fällt mir immer noch schwer, ruhig und gelassen zu atmen, wenn du dich graziös und elegant, wie du es immer tust, in meiner Nähe bewegst!

Wenn ich nur daran denke, von dir berührt zu werden, von diesen adligblassen, seidig glänzenden Fingern, so wie damals, wird mir schwindelig!

Ich weiß, wenn ich nur noch einmal, nur noch ein einziges Mal in deinen kräftigen, muskulösen Armen mich geborgen fühlen dürfte, würden sich alle meine Sorgen und Probleme einfach in Luft auflösen!

Doch ich habe dich schon seit drei Jahren nicht mehr ohne diesen allumhüllenden Umhang und die schneeweiße Maske eines Todessers gesehen!

Oft bist du in unserem Haus, gehst ein und aus, wie es mein Vater befiehlt, genau wie dein Vater!

Es ist schon lange her, dass du mich mehr als einer flüchtigen Verbeugung bedacht hast!

Und jedes Mal, wenn du mich untertänig mit „my Lady" ansprichst, brichst du mir mein Herz!

Auch wenn ich sie vergessen _muss_, unsere gemeinsame Zeit, ich _kann_ und _will_ es nicht!

Zu tief hast du meine Seele berührt! Zu schön war dieses siebte Schuljahr in Hogwarts, als das ich es bereitwillig vergessen würde!

Da gibt es andere Dinge und Ereignisse, die ich lieber vergessen möchte!

Wie zum Beispiel den Tag an dem du Todesser werden solltest.

Wir waren schon seit unserer Geburt dazu bestimmt worden ein Ehepaar zu werden. Ein üblicher Vertrag zwischen reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien. Und wir beide waren glücklich darüber. Zumindest dachte ich das!

Am ersten Tag nach unserem Abschluss solltest nun auch dir dass Zeichen eingebrannt werden, dass ich schon seit meinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag trug: das Dunkle Mal, das Zeichen der Soldaten meines Vaters!

Aber du hattest, ohne dass ich es spürte, Geheimnisse! Geheimnisse, die du mir in der Nacht vor diesem, für mich so erwarteten Tages, in meinen Armen liegend, offenbartest.

_Ich weiß, ist ein wenig kurz, aber ich wollte nicht mitten im Kapitel die Zeit wechseln. _

_Hoffe euch gefällt diese Story. _


	2. nächtliche Gespräche

„Lupina?" .Die Stimme ihres Geliebten hörte sich seltsam fremd an. Es war nicht die kalte oder die leidenschaftliche Stimme, in der er meist zu ihr sprach, nein seine Stimme war fast ängstlich und auch ein wenig traurig.

„Was ist denn Draco?", fragte die Frau besorgt und umarmte den blonden Mann fester.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich immer lieben werde, egal was ich tue, nicht," stellte er schnell seine Gegenfrage und sah ihr mit seltsamer Hoffnung in den sturmgrauen Augen, in die ihrigen.

Nun wurde ihr Blick entsetzt und panisch. Sie setzte sich bestürzt im Bett auf und spürte, wie die Angst fast ihr zartes Herz zerriss.

„Draco, was hast du vor? Bitte mach nichts was dich in Gefahr bringt!", flehte die Schwarzhaarige nahe der Hysterie.

„Beruhige dich, meine Liebe!", flüsterte er leise, zog sie sanft wieder zu sich und streichelte ihr beruhigend über ihren schönen nackten Körper.

„Wenn ich mich nicht in Gefahr begeben dürfte, hätte ich nie einen Schritt aus diesem Zimmer gehen können!", lächelte er schwach. „Lupina, ", seine Stimme war nun fester, „ich liebe dich über alles und ich will dich niemals verlieren! Hörst du, Niemals!".

Die schwarzen Augen der jungen Frau waren immer noch voll Panik, als sie stumm nickte.

„Aber ich werde gehen, ich _muss_! Ich kann und will einfach kein Spielzeug deines Vaters sein!".

Angst, Hoffnung, Trauer und vor allem Widerwillen hatte sich unter die Stimme des einst so gefühlslosen Slytherin gemischt.

„Nein!" entfuhr es seiner fassungslosen Gegenüber, atemlos vor plötzlichem Verstehen.

Dann begann seine Geliebte wieder zu zetern, schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf und hielt ihn fest, als wolle sie ihn nie wieder loslassen. „Nein Draco, nein! Das darfst du nicht! Du hast versprochen, mich _niemals_ allein zu lassen! Vater wird dich töten! Bitte bleib bei mir! Ich halt es nicht ohne dich aus! Ich kann doch nicht ohne dich leben!".

Verwundert sah er die Tochter seines Meisters an. „Du kannst nicht ohne mich leben? So viel Gefühl hab ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, _Riddle_!".

Das letzte Wort, ihren Nachnamen, spie er verachtend aus, küsste seine Freundin dann jedoch leidenschaftlich.

„Nein ", meinte er vorsichtig, als sie den innigen Kuss beendet hatten. „Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen, wenn du mit mir kommst!"

Bittend sah der einzige Sohn der Malfoy Familie seine zukünftige Gemahlin an. Diese antwortete nicht sofort, sondern wog erst ihre Möglichkeiten ab.

Natürlich wollte sie ihren Geliebten nicht allein gehen lassen, doch der Lord würde sie beide töten, wenn sie gegen seinen Willen handelten. Jedoch würde Draco, wenn er nicht höllisch aufpasste, früher oder später auch so getötet werden. Diese Auroren wurden immer stärker und Potter würde ihnen auch bald beitreten. Und schließlich war da ja noch ihre Familie, ihre liebevolle Mutter, ihr strenger Vater, den sie in ihrem fünfzehnten Lebensjahr zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte und Rapherel.

Rapherel… ihr geliebter Bruder. Er hatte vor zwei Wochen geheiratet. Auch diese Heirat war beschlossen worden, ohne dass die Kinder gefragt worden waren. Es war einer der traurigsten Tage in Lupinas Leben gewesen!

Ja, vielleicht würde Rapherel, den sie insgeheim noch viel mehr liebte als den jungen Mann nehmen ihr, wissen was sie tun sollte!

Als Draco bemerkte, dass seine Geliebte Kontakt zu ihrem Zwillingsbruder aufnehmen wollte, griff er nach ihrem schlanken Arm.

„Was tust du denn, er wird uns verraten!" Wieder war diese unnatürliche Angst in seinen blauen Augen.

„Er weiß es so oder so! Er wird mich nicht verraten!" stellte sie fest und begann in Gedanken ihren Bruder zu suchen. Obwohl sie sich in Malfoy Manor befand und Rapferel im Riddlehaus wohnte, konnte sie genau hören, dass er sich wieder mal mit seiner ungehorsamen Frau stritt.


	3. Verraten

Ihr Bruder war zu wütend, um zu bemerken, dass Lupina in seinen Gedanken las. Lilith Angel hatte ihm nämlich freudestrahlend erzählt, sie sei schwanger, doch diese Nachricht machte ihn gar nicht froh!

„Du dumme Kuh! Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst aufpassen?", donnerte der schwarzhaarige Mann.

Die Angesprochene zuckte kurz zusammen, fasste sich aber schnell. „Ich weiß, warum du keinen Erben von mir willst!", zischte sie leise drohend, ihre blauen Augen zu Schlitzen verengend. „Sie ist das Problem!" Bei dieser Bemerkung zeigte sie auf ein Bild, dass auf dem Nachtisch Rapherels stand.

Obwohl die heimliche Beobachterin nicht sah, wer darauf abgebildet war, verrieten es ihr die fluchenden Gedanken ihres Bruders, „Woher zum Teufel weiß sie davon? Ach wärst du doch nicht meine Schwester, Lupina! Es würde alles leichter machen!"

„Was ist mit meiner Schwester? Warum ist sie ein Problem?", fragte der Mann, der größer und älter war als die Frau, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte. Sie würde ihm wieder vorhalten, dass er in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht nicht Lilith, sondern Lupina gestöhnt hatte! Er war immer noch sauer auf sich selbst deswegen!

Jedoch überraschte ihn seine schöne Frau, wieder einmal…

„Was das Problem mit ihr ist? Dass du _sie_ mehr liebst als mich! Dass du im Schlaf _ihren_ Namen stöhnst! Dass du ihr heimlich _Liebesgedichte_ schreibst!". Langsam füllten sich ihre großen schönen Augen mit Tränen.

„Woher weißt du das alles?", keuchte Rapherel erschreckt.

„Glaubst du ich bin blind und taub?". Eine Träne löste sich aus den Saphiraugen und rollte der Schülerin über die gebräunten Wangen. „Ich brauche keine Gedankenverbindung mit dir, um zu sehen, was du fühlst. Ich kann es in deinen Augen lesen, auch wenn keine Andere ein Gefühl in deinem schönen Gesicht sieht! Du solltest jetzt mit deiner Schwester reden, sie wartet schon!"

Beide Geschwister erschraken, als das nun heftig schluchzende Mädchen diese Worte hervorsprudelte und aus der Tür rannte.

„Du hättest wenigstens so tun können, als ob du dich freuen würdest!", dachte Lupina vorwurfsvoll.

„Lass mich! Ich will dich nicht in meinem Kopf haben, Lupina Malfoy!"

Seine Worte trafen in ihr Herz und ihre Seele. Sie spürte auch die Trauer und den Schmerz, den ihren Bruder quälte. Eine Träne lief unbemerkt ihre Wangen hinunter, die noch blasser waren als sonst.

„Nein", dachte sie und streichelte ihn in Gedanken sanft und beruhigend, „du hast mich nicht verloren! Du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde!"

„Und doch willst du gehen! Ausgerechnet mit _ihm_! Vater wird ihn und _dich_ töten!" erwiderte er bitter, lies sich aufs Bett fallen und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an einen der vier Mahragonieholzpfähle des Himmelbettes.

Er kannte die Gefühle, Gedanken und Entscheidungen seiner Schwester immer schon bevor sie diese nur erahnt hätte. Dies hatte etwas mit der Gedankenverbindung zu tun, aber auch damit, dass er beschränkte hellseherische Fähigkeiten besaß.

„Kannst du sehen was passieren wird?"

„Nein, du musst deine Entscheidung fällen, erst dann wird sich dein Schicksal offenbaren. Lupina, du weißt ich will nur das Beste für dich, aber verlieren will ich dich auch nicht!". Er schluckte und traf seine Entscheidung. „Geh, geh schnell zu Potter oder Dumbledore. Da seid ihr in Sicherheit! Ich liebe dich!"

Mit diesen Worten kappte er die Verbindung und überrascht fand sich die Frau neben ihrem Geliebten wieder. Dieser sah sehr erschrocken aus und erst jetzt bemerkte sie die erkaltete Träne.

„Wir gehen, er hat sich verabschiedet!". Ihre Stimme war emotionslos.

Malfoy sah sie besorgt an, nickte dann aber und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes waren sie reisefertig.

„Wohin?", fragte sie teilnahmslos. Da sie apparieren würden, mussten ja beide den Zielort kennen.

„Potter, er wartet schon auf unsere Ankunft." Er sah sie nicht an, als er dies leise zugab.

„Hm." ,meinte sie gedankenabwesend, aber zustimmend. Unter anderen Umständen, hätte sie ihm jetzt eine Szene gemacht, von wegen hinter ihrem Rücken mit dem Feind reden. Aber so…

Lupina fühlte nichts mehr, außer einer schwarzen kalten Leere. Niemals würde sie ihren über alles geliebten Bruder wieder sehen! Niemals wieder normal mit ihren Eltern reden können!

Doch sie war die Tochter des dunklen Lord, sie musste sich zusammenreißen!

Hand in Hand wollten die beiden Verliebten apparieren, doch es klappte nicht.

Panik, pure Panik stand in den weit aufgerissenen Augen des Paares, denn beide wussten, was dies bedeutete. Sie waren so gut wie tot!

„Rapherel!", zischte Draco aufgebracht.

„Nein! Er war es nicht!", erwiderte sie vollkommen überzeugt von der Unschuld ihres Bruders.

„Natürlich nicht!", stimmte ihr eine leicht belustigte Stimme zu, die kälter war als Eis. Sie konnten den Sprecher zwar nicht sehen, da er hinter ihnen in der Tür des Raumes stand, doch beide wussten, dass sich ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheitet hatten.

Draco wirbelte herum, doch Lupina war zu beschämt, um unter die blutroten Augen ihres verehrten Vaters zu treten.

„Dein hat dich wirklich nicht verraten, aber es ist nicht ratsam _so_ mit seiner Frau umzugehen, besonders nicht, wenn sie ein Telepart ist!", entlarvte Lord Voldemort seine Informantin, mit einem Lächeln.

„Schlampe!", zischte die Angesprochene, überwand ihren Zorn jedoch sofort und weiterhin mit dem Rücken zu ihrem Vater stehend, sprach sie ruhig weiter. „Eine gewissenhafte Dienerin. Wirst du uns nun töten, Vater?"

„Nein."

Überrascht spürte sie nun, dass er direkt hinter ihr stand und sie mit einem Ruck an der Schulter zu sich umdrehte. Immer noch sah sie nicht in seine Augen, da sie weder trotzig noch herausfordernd wirken wollte. Also sah sie auf den Marmorboden vor ihm.

„Meine liebe Tochter, du weißt, ich kann dich nicht töten, dein Bruder würde mir sonst nicht mehr folgen."

Seine Tochter nickte nur auf diese, ihr wohl bekannte Aussage, „Und er?"

„Es würde Lucius nicht gefallen und dein Liebling ist zu wertvoll für mich! Außerdem würde es dir keine Lehre sein, wenn ich ihn einfach töten würde!"

Nun erhob er ihr Kinn, damit sie ihn endlich in die Augen sah. „Ich will dich wissen lassen, dass du mich nicht verraten darfst!"

Seine Augen funkelten böse, wie Rubine in dem weißen Gesicht und er hielt ihr Kinn so hart, dass es wehtat.

Danach war alles sehr schnell gegangen.

Ihr Vater veränderte Dracos und auch Rapherels Gedächtnis. Sodass Draco dachte, Lupina hätte seine Geliebte, mit der er Verrat begehen wollte, entdeckt und getötet.

Und Rapherel…? Lupina hatte ihn seit dem nicht mehr gesehen, oder mit ihrem Kontakt aufnehmen können. Vielleicht hatte es Lord Voldemort doch irgendwann geschafft, Kontrolle über die Gefühle seines Sohnes zu bekommen.

Da der dunkle Lord seiner Tochter keineswegs die Güte des Vergessens geschenkt hatte, wusste sie all das immer noch! Vermisste Bruder und Geliebten unsagbar und hatte geschworen nie zu heiraten.

_So, dass war die Erinnerung von Lupina. Nächstes Kapitel ist wieder in der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben._

_Viele liebe Grüße,_

_Lupina Riddle_


	4. Ein letztes Gespräch

Am Abend meines zwanzigsten Geburtstags: Ich lag allein im Garten des Riddlehauses, in das ich wieder eingezogen war, beobachtete die Sterne und dachte wieder mal daran, was wohl aus Rapherel geworden war. Da ließ mich das Geräusch eines zerbrechenden Zweiges aufschrecken.

„Silencio!", flüsterte eine männliche Stimme aus dem Schatten und der Fluch traf mich, da ich hier nie einen Angreifer erwartet hätte. Eine schmale, mit der Todesser-Uniform bekleidete Gestallt trat hinter einem großen Baum hervor, nahm mir den Zauberstab weg und sagte in einer schnarrenden, sehr bekannten Stimme, „Ich werde dich büßen lassen, für alles was du mir angetan hast, Schlammblut!"

Ich setzte mich auf der Marmorbank auf, die mir als Liege gedient hatte. „Draco!", dachte ich, ein heißer Schmerz durchzuckte mich und eine Träne löste sich aus meinen schwarzen Augen. Er dachte immer noch, ich sei die Mörderin seiner Geliebten und der Grund dafür, dass er ein Todesser war und kein Auror!

Die Trauer, die ich durch seinen Hass empfand war stärker als der Schmerz, den er mir mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch zufügte. Anstatt durch den Schmerz, den ich eigentlich gar nicht spürte, da sein Fluch viel zu schwach war, zu schreien, oder besser gesagt es zu versuchen, denn er hatte den Schweigezauber noch nicht von mir genommen, weinte ich nur lautlos.

„Du bereust also?" ,fragte der junge Malfoy unsicher, nach dem ihm bewusst wurde, dass ich nicht aus physischem Schmerz heraus weinte. „Du weißt das es falsch war?"

Ich nickte, deutete auf meinen Hals und sah ihn bittend an.

„Versprich mir bei allem Stolz, den du als des dunklen Lords Tochter besitzt, dass du mich weder angreifen, noch um Hilfe schreien wirst!", verlangte er nun fester. Eigentlich war es nicht seine Art Mitleid oder Schwäche zu zeigen, schon gar nicht bei seinen Opfern. Darüber würde ich mir später Gedanken machen.

Nickend erhob ich die rechte Hand zum Schwur, er nahm den Fluch von mir und ich stand auf, während er seine Maske abnahm.

„Draco, ich…", wollte ich beginnen, doch seine wütende Ermahnung unterbrach mich.

„Seit wann nennt denn die große Riddle ihre Diener beim Vornamen? Na, lass dir gesagt sein, ich bin Malfoy für _dich_! Nicht mehr, nicht weniger!"

Lange hatte die Wunde, die mir mein Vater vor knapp zwei Jahren zugefügt hatte, gebraucht, um überhaupt mit dem Heilen zu beginne, und nun riss sie, halb geheilt, wieder auf. Es tat mehr weh als je zuvor und ich hörte nicht auf lautlos zuweinen, als ich sagte: „Ich liebe dich Draco!"

Natürlich war es das Dümmste, was ich hätte sagen können, doch hier und jetzt war wahrscheinlich das erste und letzte Mal, dass ich es ihm überhaupt sagen konnte.

Seine Ohrfeige traf mich hart und ließ mich zurück auf die Gartenbank gleiten

„Du hast die gespaltene Zunge deines Vaters, Schlange!", schnarrte er verächtlich und er spuckte angewidert aufs Gras.

„Bitte Draco! Erinnere dich doch!" ,schluchzte ich mit von Tränen verschleierten Augen, halb liegend und flehend in seine von Zorn und Ekel sprühenden Eis-Augen sehend.

„Woran soll ich mich erinnern, Riddle? Daran, dass du mich verraten hast? Daran, dass du meine Verlobte getötet hast?", wollte er zornig wissen. Er trat einen Schritt vor, zog mich auf meine Beine und schlug mich wieder, während er weiter sprach: „Oder daran wie du meine Liebe abgewiesen hast? Mich lieben – ja klar! Dann hätte ich Mona doch nie als zweite Wahl nehmen müssen!"

Dieses Mal hatte er mich festgehalten, als er mich geschlagen hatte, doch auch seine Worte gaben mir Hoffnung. Er liebte mich so sehr, dass Vater es nicht hatte löschen können!

„Du liebst mich?" Meine Stimme und meine Augen waren nun voll Hoffnung und ich legte sanft und vorsichtig meine Hand auf die seine, welche sich in meiner Schulter verkrampft hatte.

„Nein!...ja.". Er zögerte und sein Zorn verflog, als er an mir vorbei ins Gras sah. „Ja, ich liebe dich immer noch, auch wenn ich dich eigentlich hassen sollte! Obwohl ich weiß, du wirst meine Gefühle niemals erwidern!"

Draco ließ seine Hand von meiner Schulter sinken und fügte mit einer Verbeugung hinzu, „Ich bitte tausend Mal um Ver-"

Doch ich ließ ihn nicht aussprechen, umarmte und küsste mein Gegenüber mit all meiner Liebe. Verwundert spürte ich einen plötzlichen Druck in meiner Brust und konnte nicht mehr atmen.

Ich trat einen Schritt zurück, sah eine Träne auf der Wange meines Geliebten und einen bluttriefenden Dolch in seiner zitternden Hand.

„Du hast mir schon zu oft das Herz gebrochen, meine Süße!", erklärte Draco, den Dolch wegsteckend und meinen sterbenden Körper auf die Gartenbank legend.

Nur Verwirrtheit war in meinen Augen.

Mit dem Gefühl noch ein Mal von meinem blonden Prinzen geküsst zu werden, wurde alles schwarz und ich starb ohne Schmerzen, in den Armen meines geliebten Mörders.

**Ende**

_So das wars, ich hoffe, es war allgemein nicht zu verwirrend._

_Bitter um Reviews._

_Liebe Grüße _

_Lupina_


End file.
